The Deal
by Jinxheart21096
Summary: Edward offers Bella a once in a lifetime deal and it kind of seems like she has the better end of the stick. Driving lessons, a car, Spanish and Math tutoring and he'd stop the bullies... she'd just have to help him with his English work and... have sex with him... but could she really do that? (ALL HUMAN)
1. Tutoring

"So, do we have a deal?" Edward Cullen asks, hands in his pockets as he watches me.

Edward Cullen had just handed me my fantasy on a sliver plate. The deal? He would make all the bulling stop, look after me, help me with my school work, teach me to drive and give me his old car... for English tutoring and sex.. That's all he wanted; sex and tutoring. He had grabbed my hand in the hallway, pulling me out to the forest saying that it was important and, of course, I willingly followed him. But it wasn't just a one-time sex thing, it was sex whenever he wanted it.

He knew that I was in desperate need of a car to get around to work and school, but also needed to be given lessons. He knew I was struggling with my Math and Spanish work and in danger of failing both, and he was brilliant at both. Of course he was, he went on holiday to Spain every year for a month and just seemed to be a mathematical genius. He also knows of me being bullied, picked on because I ride my little bike to school; one I had saved up for months for. Edward's the popular guy that has a bad side, making no one want to mess with him; they'd defiantly listen.

But do I agree? He wants sex with me. People would be screaming at me, asking why the decision is taking so long, of course I should say yes; what sane girl would turn down the hottest guy at school?! Only, I've never had sex before... Is it worth giving up my virginity just to make my school life better? Fucking Edward has been a dream of mine though, a frequent one that's been reply for at least since I was fifteen, three years ago. The English tutoring is no big deal, that's an easy thing to do. I've tutored people before, back in Phoenix. That was actually pretty easy.

"Yes" I hear myself saying. Its as if the words didn't really leave my lips, like someone else had invaded my body and responded to him.

"Good" he smiles.

Stepping forward, he grabs me by the front of my jacket and pulls me closer to him. His lips press against mine, making my lips mould to the shape of his with his firmness. I run my hands up his arms, gripping the back of his neck to hold him to me. I push up on my tip-toes, pushing to get closer to him as he runs his tongue across my lips; requesting access that I quickly grant. His tongue quickly slides into my mouth, gliding along my tongue and, embarrassingly, makes me moan.

Edward pulls back, looking down at me. "Wait for me after school, you can have you're first driving lesson and then I'll drop you off at home."

"What about my bike?" I ask, my eyebrows pulling down. "I can't just leave it here."

"Put it in the back of the car" he chuckles. "Really, Bella, you can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Shut up!" I blush, looking down.

"I'll see you later, babe" he says, lifting my chin to give me a quick kiss before walking away.

Shit, Edward Cullen just kissed me! Oh, my god! My legs feel slightly like jell-o, wobbly and not quite there. Take a few deep breaths, I start to make my way back to the school. My hearts still beating at an alarming speed but I just couldn't slow it down! The kiss still lingered in my mind. I could still feel his lips against mine, his hands holding me to him and his tongue slid meet mine. Stop thinking about it, Bella, you're going to make yourself pass out!

Just as I make it onto school grounds, an alarm goes off. My hearts speeding again, only this time for a different reason. Have I been caught? No, there are student's leaving the building and heading towards the fields. Fire alarm then, has to be. Catching a glance of Angela, I quickly pushing into the mass of students and head her way.

"What's going on, who started the alarm?" I ask as I reach her side, taking her hand so we can't get pushed apart.

"I have no idea. We were in English and then boom!" Angela replies, shrugging her shoulders. "Where were you anyway?"

"I went to the nurse" I lie quickly, turning my head away to hide my blush.

"Lucky, Kelps decided to go on a huge history lecture" she sighs, rolling her eyes. "I hate when he does that."

"I know, he can never stay on subject" I agree with a nod.

We walk onto the dull green field, everyone lining up in the correct formation. I stand in the row for my home-room. I stand behind Tyler Ross, the creepy boy who likes to pick his nose a lot and in front of prim and proper Stacy Tuent. Near the front of the line is Edward Cullen with his sister Alice and brother Emmett. Their adopted siblings, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, we separated from them by around nine people. With her last name being Webber, Angela is the second last person from the back, with Lori Yolan and Eric Yorkie behind her, and five people behind me.

I fold my arms over my chest, bouncing slightly to warm myself up as I wait for the register to be took. Miss Meers, our home-room teacher, is shouting over the many voices being thrown around the field, trying to get everyone to be quiet. Of course, being the small and dainty woman she is, no one pays her any notice. Bless. She looks ready to pull her hair out in anger, her voice turning to a squeak in stress. For a woman with twenty years teaching experience, she isn't doing very well.

Being the angel she is, Jessica Stanley leaves her spot of two people behind me and walks to the front. She put a hand on the teachers shoulder, whispering a few worlds before taking the clip-board. Of course, all the boys had stopped talking as she walked pass, shaking her hips to gain attention. Okay, maybe not all the boys. Jasper still spoke to his sister and Emmett and Edward continued talking, Emmett's voice audible over everyone else's.

Jessica shouts over the remaining voices, telling everyone to 'can it'. Swing her hips, she walks back down the line slowly, ticking off peoples names. She stops at two girls, Sophie Dade and Rebecca Miller, snapping at them for not being in the correct order before carrying on. Pulling a face behind her back, Rebecca moves back to the place she's meant to be in the line. When she stands beside me, she looks down her nose as her eyes scan over me.

Its a well known fact that Jessica Stanley has not been my biggest fan since I moved here five months ago. I had immediately been accepted into a group consisting of Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney, Angela and herself. Mike showed some interest in me at the beginning which made Jessica jealous. I don't know why though, I never returned his feelings, I find him a little annoying.

Once Jessica has given the clip-board back too Miss Meers, everyone starts to walk away. I walk beside Angela, looking around and noticing our class was the only one left of the field. Edward catches my eyes and, as I watch, he sends me a wink with a knowing smirk before facing forward and continuing walking.

"I bet it was Torrington who pulled the alarm" Tyler Crowley guessed as he and the other boys joined us. "Did you see how shift he looked?"

"Dude, he was on the other side of the field, how could we?" Ben rolls his eyes.

"It was him, he done it last time, didn't he, remember, a few months before Bella arrived?" Tyler asked, walking backwards in front of us with his eyes locked on Ben's.

"What? No, that was is brother" Ben replies, shaking his head.

"No it wasn't" Mike joins in. "His brother was sent home that day, I watched him leave. It was when I had to take him to the nurse."

"Here we go again" Eric rolls his eyes, making Angela and I laugh.

"We've only got fifteen minutes till lunch, lets go to the library" I tug on Angela's arm.

"'Kay, see you guys later" she waves over her shoulder.

We leave the group, heading left while they keep going straight. Some students are hanging around at their locker, chatting as they couldn't be asked to go to their last lesson before lunch. We push through the group which consist of Forks 'easy girls' and continue down the corridor and into the library.

It looks like quite a few people shared my idea of where to come. The five ancient computer which lined up the left wall were already taken, along with five of the six large tables. People conversed in hushed conversation, keeping their voices low as not to be chucked out. Angela and I walk to the one empty table, dropping our bags on the floor, we sit down.

Angela takes her geography book out straight away, pulling a pen from her coat pocket. She puts the end of the pen in her mouth, chewing hit as she reads through the book. Okay, fifteen minutes... what can I do for fifteen minutes? I know!

I pull out a lined notepad from my bag, gabbing a black pen from the side pocket. Ripping the first three pages out and stuffing them in my bag, I take the lid off my pen. I start writing questions on the page, leaving three lines after each one, about the subject we are currently working on in English and on what we'll need to know to pass. I'll need to know how much Edward knows in order to teach him properly and not waste time.

Just as I was writing the last question on the fifth page, the bell went. Good, no more think of questions any more. Queue smiley face. I put my things in my bag before standing, waiting for Angela to finish the page she was reading and put her book away. She stands up slowly while still reading, blindly putting her pen in her back pocket. She reaches for her bag, eyes still glued to the page. By the time she's stood up properly again though, she's finished the page and she hurriedly puts her belongings away.

Shouldering our bags, we make our way out of the library and towards the canteen. I go straight to the salad counter, leaving Angela to continue to the table alone. I get a small bowl and start filling it with cucumber, carrot, lettuce, tomato, spring onions and coleslaw. I reach over for a juicy red apple but my fingers slip and it falls from the bowl. Before it could hit the floor, a hand grabbed it. I look up to see Edward holding it out to me.

"Thanks" I blush, giving a small smile as I take it from him.

"No problem" he smiles back. He starts walking off but not before winking at me and saying: "See you later."

I sit down at my table I a sort of daze. Nothing would happen tonight, right? He wouldn't expect anything so soon, would he? I hope not, it would all just be too quick. I mean, kiss is fine but sex on the first day? At least give me a few days to fully understand what I've committed myself to. No, Edward doesn't seem like that type of guy, not really. No, he'll just give me a short driving lesson and I'll make him take the test I made and then done; he'll go home. Yeah, that sounds about right.

I don't talk to anyone as I eat, just sit quietly thinking to myself. There are butterflies in my stomach, buzzing around and keeping my attention. _Calm down Bella, its all going to be fine, nothings going to happen_. Maybe I shouldn't have made that deal, maybe I was wrong. I don't think I can do this. Being basically a sex slave just to survive _high school_?! I've not even got a year left! Oh god, what would Renee, my mom, think?!

Charlie, my dad, would go made if he found out. How am I going to keep a secret from him?! He'll wonder where I'm always going off to, he'll start asking questions. He'll always get the answer too, I mean, he's the chief of police here in Forks. He'd get one of the guys at work to go undercover and follow me, then he'd go mental when he finds out and then I'll be sent back to Phoenix after not long meeting the first person I actually like... I'm on about Angela, by the way. I don't often have friends, I'm not that much of a social butterfly.

I bite into the apple, thinking over my decision. I lift my eyes up, only to meet Edwards stare. From my seat on the table, I have a clear view of his. He's sat so he can stare at me by just lifting his head. He doesn't look ashamed, in fact, he's even smiling a little. Running a hand through his perfect bronze hair, he leans back in his chair, still keeping his eyes locked on mine.

Feeling a blush rise on my cheeks, I look down to the table and continue eating my apple. Flipping idiotic sex god. Yes, I do find him hot, attractive, sexy but can I actually be blamed for that? I mean, who doesn't?! The only people who have even a running chance at coming close to being as hot as him is Emmett and Jasper but they were to obsessed with their girlfriends and its obvious to every other girl that they weren't interested in straying.

Standing up and grabbing my stuff, I walk over to the bin. I throw the apple core away before putting the bowl and fork on the collection try and walking out of the canteen. I could feel Edwards eyes on me the whole time, following me as I left and disappeared from sight.

I go to my locker, putting in the combination before pulling the door open. Bringing my bag to the front of my body, I pull open the zip and start shifting through everything. Science book? Need, I have biology next; that can stay. English work? Need, I got homework still to do. PE kit? Not needed, I put that back in my locker. That's it. I turn my attention to my locker, grabbing my Math and Spanish book and putting them in my bag. I put a bit on hand moisturiser on, closing my locker door with my elbow.

"Do that really make your hands softer?" a voice asks from right behind me.

"Oh, my god!" I gasp, turning around in fright. "God sake, Mike, don't do that!"

"Sorry" he smiles. "So, does it?"

"Yeah" I sigh.

"Nice" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, gross Mike, no" I shake my head, walking away.

I walk off to science, entering the classroom early with only a glance from Mr Banner; he's used to me arriving before the bell. I put my science book on the table ready and also take out my copy 'Wuthering Heights', my favourite book, to read for a few minutes. I play with a lock on my hair while reading, twisting it around my finger without concentrating; totally focused on the book. So focused, in fact, that I didn't hear the bell ringing and notice my lab partner taking a seat.

"Science time" Edward whispers in my ear, chuckling when I jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Don't do that!" I hiss, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"I thought you knew I was here" he defends himself, holding his hands up; palms towards me.

"Mm" I mumble, putting my book in my bag.

I watch Mr Banner as he stands up from his desk, grabbing his whiteboard pen from the draw. I try to focus on what he's say, try to learn because I have to pass this subject. I'm really aware of Edward beside me though, the warmth radiating from him, the smell of his expensive clothes. My heart doesn't calm down, just keeps beating at the same unsteady pace. The butterflies are back too, flying around and making me tap my foot.

I bite my tongue to keep my mind away from thinking about Edward. Nothings going to happen tonight, nothing. He may be a guy but he's a respectable one. He wouldn't do anything sudden, he would wait. Its Edward, he'll make sure I'm comfortable before trying anything, right? God, I hope so.

The bell rings, signalling the end of class and pulling me from my thoughts. I grab my thing, putting the science book in my bag as I walk for the room. I take a left after walking out the room, then the first right when I see the doors at the end of the hall; letting students escape to freedom. I hurriedly join them, holding my bag close to my chest as I'm pushed and shoved. Maybe I should have waited. I stumble out the other side of the doors, nearly falling from where someone pushed me. Putting my bag back on properly, I make my way to where my bike is waiting.

"No!" I cry when I see my bike, my heart dropping and tears forming in my eyes.

My once beautiful blood red bike was in ruins. Okay it wasn't beautiful, it was second hand and rust but still, it was beautiful to me. The tires were slashed, jagged cuts all over with noway of being repaired. The frame was ruined to, completely ruined. It was as if someone had taken a hammer to it. The seat was lying on the floor, the handle bars dented and broken. There were bumps everywhere, dents everywhere. There's no way in hell this could be fixed, even if I could afford it.

With a frustrated scream, I give the bike a hard kick, making it tumble to the floor. It took me ages to save up for that bike and now someone just goes and does that?! What the hell is the world coming too?! Does anybody have respect?! It seems not.

"Bella, what happened?" a voice asks, getting closer as they walk up behind me.

"What does it look like?! Someone trashed my bike" I snap. "Sorry... its just... I saved up for ages for it and then...then someone does this?!"

Edward bends down, picking the broken seat up. He sighs, "Well, someone defiantly didn't want you to be able to ride this ever again. Come on, we'll take it to the dump on our way."

"Its not fair" I mumble my complain, my eyes stinging as Edward hands me the seat before picking the rest of the bike up. Edward leads me to his car, pulling the boot open and putting the broken bike in. Its only then that I realise. "Hey, where's your family?"

"Rose brought her car to day" he replies. "She got called cheap yesterday and so wanted to show off."

"Oh" I say, getting into the passengers seat.

He starts the car, pulling out of the parking space while everyone's eyes are on us. That's it, we're going to be the talk of the school now. Great. I bite my bottom lip and I look out the window, watching the dull green and brown scenery pass. Its always the same colors in Forks; browns and greens everywhere. Why not some cheerful yellow? No, no? Fine. The rain pats against the roof, rolling down the windows and making everything blurry... I think that may make it better. Ha, who would of thought, huh?

Edward pulls into the dumbing sight, telling me to wait where I am. He gets out of the car and quickly grabbing the broken bike from the boot. He chucks it over the railing and into the dump site. My bikes gone forever now. What a total waste of money. Edward climbs back in the car, shivering and reaching to turn on the heating.

"We won't do any driving today, you don't seem in positive mood and I actually love this car" he says, heading back towards Forks.

"Okay" I mumble looking out the window. We stay quiet as we drive through the town, heading towards my house where he parks outside. "Could you come in for a bit? I need to find out where you are with your English work."

"Sure" he nods, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

I follow, getting out and closing the door before making my way up to the house. Its pure white with the standard four windows and the smallest porch I've ever seen. I slid the key into the lock, twisting and pushing the door open. I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment as I see the kitchen, shit.

"Sorry, the kitchens a mess. I was over at Angela's and Charlie's a rubbish cook" I excuse. "Come, I've got a desk in my room that we can work at."

I lead the way upstairs and into my room; thank god I always keep it neat and tidy. I push the door open, standing to the side to let Edward in. The small double bed with purple covers was pushed up against the far wall, a night stand beside it with a small lamp on it. My desk sat over by the window, a little pen and pencil pot along with a desk light, a pile of books and my laptop.

I walk over to my desk, picking the laptop up and moving it over to my bed. I close my door after, hanging my bag and rain coat on the peg. I slip my shoes off, kicking them under the bed and out of the way. I tell Edward to sit down anywhere as I get the notebook with the questions out. When turning around, he's sitting at my desk, shifting through the little draws with random objects.

"That's was the last Christmas I was down here, six years ago" I tell Edward, looking over his shoulder at the picture he held. It was of me, Charlie, Billy Black and his son Jacob. We all sat round the table, smiling as we held our forks. "I can't remember who took it... That's my dad, that Billy and that's one of my best-friends, Jacob."

"Its a nice photo" he compliments with a smile.

"Thanks" I smile back, a blush working its way up my cheeks. "Here, I need you to answer the questions in here, there's like five pages worth."

I put the book on the desk, grabbing a pen and putting that on top. I leave him to get to work and go sit on my bed, pulling my laptop onto my lap. I log onto it, quickly opening the internet tab. I log into my internet messenger before going onto facebook.

**LouSugar1221: Omg! U never guess wat Zoe said 2 Sarah! She called her a hoe, in front of every1! It waz sooo gr8t!**

**BellaEarnshaw: That doesn't seem like Zoe, she doesn't normally say things like that; she's always been really nice. What did Sarah do?**

**LouSugar1221: she waz shocked! Ran out of the hall. G2G, Luke here. Luv ya bbe.**

She signed off without waiting for a reply. _LouSugar1221 _was my best-friend back in Phoenix, we were always together. Now, its just hard to keep us a conversation any more. Zoe, when I was there, was just as quiet and shy as I was. She was kind and thoughtful and never said anything harsh, never called someone names. What happened to us all?

**AngieHoneyPot: Hey, we're all going to the diner tonight, do you want to come?**

I smile as I read Angela's message, making me fill warm inside.

**BellaEarnshaw: Thanks, Ang, but I can't tonight – doing a bit of tutoring. Maybe another night?**

**AngieHoneyPot: Who?! Who?! Who?! What's their name, are they in our class?! Is it a boy, is he fit, is he single, do you like him?! Is there something going on? ;) **

**BellaEarnshaw: Its only Edward, he needs how with English. I don't know and no. its not like that. **

**AngieHoneyPot: Okay... sure ;) do you want me to bring you anything in?**

**BellaEarnshaw: Sweet potato fries if you could – I love them!**

**AngieHoneyPot: Okay, see you later **

**BellaEarnshaw: Thank you :D**

"Bella, I'm done" Edward says, drawing my attention to him. He holds the pad out to me, leaning back in the chair looking at ease.

"Great" I give a slight nod, taking the pad back. I grab my red pen, pulling the lid off with my teeth as I read his first answer. I give it a tick, he got it right. I go on marking, either putting a tick or a cross. "Okay... you got a few wrong... We'll need to get you to improve you punctuation a bit... the spellings fine... one answer didn't make sense... you'll need to read the book again but apart from that, its good."

I look up, only to realise he's standing right in front of me. My breathing quickens as my eyes meet his, my heart beating crazily. He takes the book from me, throwing in blindly in the direction of the desk. Slowly, he takes a step forward, lowering his face to mine. His lips press against mine, soft and warm. I feel myself go up on my tip toes, my arms going around his neck as his go around my waist.

He holds me to his chest, deepening the kiss. His tongue runs across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I quickly grant him it, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth and begin to dance with my own. I let out a soft moan, pushing myself closer to him, my hands tangling in his beautiful bronze hair.

He pushes me backwards, making me sit down on the edge of the bed. He reaches behind me and moves the laptop before gently pushing me to lie down. He hovers over me, his hands gliding to the hem of my shirt, fingers going underneath searchingly. One part of me is shouting to stop while the other part is screaming, begging even, for more. I shut my mind off, just letting myself feel as his fingers trace the edges of my bra.

"Bella, you home, who's cars outside?" a voice calls up, instantly making me remove my lips from Edwards and start pushing him up.

"Shit" I groan, quickly standing up and smoothing my hair and shirt. "Come on, lets go."

"Bells?" Charlie calls again, his footsteps echoing as he starts making his way upstairs.

"Its Edward's car" I tell my dad as I open my bedroom door, stepping out into the hall. "We're began tutoring; Edward needs help with his English work."

"Nice to meet you, chief Swan" Edward says, holding his hand out.

"You too, Edward...Cullen?" Charlie asks as he shakes Charlie's hand.

"Yes sir" Edward nods before starting to head to the door. "I should get going, dinner will be on the table soon. I'm pick you up for school in the morning Bella; night."

"Pick you up? What's wrong with your bike?" Charlie asks when the door's closed.

"Some kids trashed it" I shrugged numbly before going upstairs.


	2. Embarrassing Moments

Edward pulls up outside the the Swan house, swiftly parking and climbing out of the car. He walks up the narrow path, hands in the pockets of his well-worn jeans. He jogs up the stairs, lifting a hand to knock on the door. Its silent for a few minutes before he hears footsteps running down the stairs inside the house, the door being pulled open to reveal Bella Swan.

She stands in the doorway in a pair of loose jeans, a tight blue jumper and a white shirt, just visible at the hems of her clothes. Her long brown hair falls over her shoulders in a natural wave, being held back by a simple black hair band. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked at Edward, obviously happy that he had remembered to pick her up.

Edward had has a fascination with the girl since she first moved to Forks a few months ago. Unlike himself and his family, Bella didn't settle in straight away; she wasn't used to being the new girl. Edward's family moved around often, Esme, his mother, always wanted a new adventure every few years. They've been in Forks for three years now, she'd soon seek more excitement.

Edward was normally very good at reading people, being able to notice things better than others. It was in the way a person moved, stood, spoke, looked... little things that wouldn't normally be noticed. But, for some unknown reason, he couldn't seem to read her. She always surprised him, done things he wouldn't expect.

He leaned forward, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Morning."

She grinned back in return, showing straight and even white teeth. "Hi."

"You ready?" he asks, using his thumb to point over his shoulder and towards the car.

"Yeah" she nods.

She turns around, leaning down to pick up her bag; revealing a patch of creamy white skin. Edward could imagine running his fingers along the skin, rubbing delicate patterns into flesh as his tongue wondered the area of her slender throat. He felt himself going hard with just the thought of it and quickly bit his tongue, looking away.

"Lets go" she says, stepping out of the house and pulling the door closed.

Taking her hand in his, Edward leads Bella to his car. He opens the door, holding it for her as she climbs in and clicks her seat belt in place. He quickly walks round to the drivers side, sliding into his seat and starting the car. He reaches out to turn the heating up at the same time she does. Their hands connect, sending an electric shock up his arm and through the whole of his body. He glances at her, only to see her blushing and looking away. He smiles to himself, turning the heating up.

The drive to school is quite, neither one of them saying anything. The silence was comfortable, not strained like Edward had thought it would be. He turns into the school parking lot, slowing down as people ran out in front of the car; are they stupid? He gently swung into a parking space, his usual one, and cut the engine. He got out the car, quickly walking round to open Bella's for her.

When she was out, he closed the car door and locked it. He took her hand, beginning to lead her into the school as everyone's eyes bore onto their backs. If the school knew that Edward and Bella are together, they, in theory, should leave her alone; even if they aren't actually dating.

"If anyone asks you" he says, throwing his arm over her shoulders and putting his lips to her ear. "We're dating. Trust me; you won't be picked on any more."

"Okay" she nods, looking up to him with a small smile. "Thanks, by the way. Life is just going to be so much easier... not having to worry about everything, you know?"

"Yeah. They just like make other peoples lives difficult, like their own" Edward shrugs, biting his tongue. "So... I was thinking... maybe we could start the driving lessons on Monday, is that okay? And tonight, if you're free, you could come over and we could work on some Spanish or something."

"Okay" she nods. "Sure, we've got a test on Monday anyway."

"See you in Spanish" Edward says as they reach Bella's first class of the day; Math. He places a gentle kiss on her lips, running his fingertips down the side of her neck before pulling away and walking down the hall.

As soon as Edward enters his own first period classroom, the chatter stops and everyone looks at him. He ignores their stares, walking down the second isle and sitting in the third row. Emmett and Jasper, his non-biological brothers, sit in the seats next him; smiling to themselves.

Edwards parents, Esme and Carlisle, had adopted Emmett and Alice. They were four at the time and as close as siblings could be. They easily fell into life with the Cullens, taking their surname as their own, and got on brilliantly with Edward. Then, Carlisle and Esme adopted two more children, Jasper and Rosalie Hale who decided to keep their own second names; at age eleven. All five of them got on well, seeming as they were the same age, and soon became close friends and family; though Rosalie could sometimes be a bit distant still.

"Did you see Bella with Cullen this morning?!" a girl whispered behind Edward. Though her voice was low, he could still hear her because of their closeness; she was right behind him.

"I know!" another girl whispered back. "Just think about what Lauren would say, she wont be happy."

"Lauren has no right to be jealous though, Jess, if she liked him then she should have made a more" the other girl said.

"Why should she of? Its the guy who always makes the move, Sarah, duh" Jess says.

"Yeah, that's so obvious when she grabs a guy and drags him into the cleaners closet" Sarah scoffs.

"That's none of your business Sarah, a girl has need" Jess snapped.

"And she just needs to be a slut, seriously?!" Sarah chuckles humourlessly.

"I hope she used protection!" Edward quickly turned round to whisper.

He faced back to the front and smiled as nothing else was said from the girls. His brothers laughed quietly, their hands covering their mouths in an attempt to keep quiet. Though he was one of the 'popular' guys because of his looks and 'mysterious' qualities, Edward doesn't like to be gossiped about. His private life was just that, private and nobody else's business.

"'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?!'" the teacher recites before looking over the class. "What does that mean?"

"She wants to know where he is, Miss" a girl from the front row shouts.

"No, she's asking why. She's basically saying 'Romeo, why are you a Montague?'" Edward calls out the answer.

"Yes, Edward, that is correct" the teachers replies. "At least one person knows."

"Its the only thing about the play I even know" he mumbles under his breath, causing his brothers to chuckle again.

The lesson consisted of them reading the play, a different person for each character. Due to his correct answer, Miss Delter decided to appoint Edward as Romeo. Due to the near begging of Jessica Stanley, she was given the part of Juliet which is unfitting. Juliet was to be a smart girl, Jessica was far from that as she had gotten quite a few questions wrong lately; questions even Edward knew the answers too.

About ten minutes in, a knock at the door interrupted the reading. Miss Delter called for the person to come in and in walked Bella, her head down as she walked to the teachers desk. Even with her head down and the hair hanging around her face, Edward could tell she was blushing. She handed something to Miss Delter, a piece of paper, which she quickly read.

"Transferred?!" Miss Delter shrieks, her eyes narrowed at the paper. "I haven't got enough room for another student this period!"

"There" Bella reached over, pointing to something at the bottom of the paper. "That's what Mr Donington says.

"Jessica, you need to be in room 118" Miss Delter says. "You've been moved by the head."

"What?! Why?" Jess asks, her chair squeaking against the floor as she stood.

"I don't know. Go" the teacher orders. "Isabella, you can take her seat."

"Its Bella" she sighs, moving toward the now vacant seat.

"You can take up the role of Juliet" Miss Delter issues out.

A few of the classmates snickered, the couple playing the couple; how cute. Edward repeated Romeo's line and the Bella easily spoke her part. Juliet's script fell easily from Bella's lips, it sounded natural and right. There was intelligence behind her words, and something told Edward that Bella knew this play by heart.

"Re-read Act2 Scene2 for homework" Miss Delter shouts over the ringing bell.

Edward walks to the classroom door, waiting just outside for Bella and falling into step beside her as they walk towards Spanish. "Why was you moved?"

"No idea" she shrugs. "Mr Donington pulled me out of Math and sent me to your class."

"Good thing too, Jessica was awful at reading Juliet's parts" he shook his head, making Bella laugh. "It was so girly and horrible!"

"So, basically, I'm a hero" she says proudly, laughing a little.

"Yes, and I'll forever be in your debt" he smiles.

They walk into the Spanish classroom early and were the only ones there. Before leaving her to go to his seat, Edward grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her flush up against him. His lips found hers, pressing down hungrily for the attention of her lips. Her tongue trailed along his bottom lip and he soon thrust his out meet hers.

Edward quickly pulled away as a voice could be heard right outside the door. Blushing, Bella rushed off to her seat at the front of the classroom and Edward to his in the middle. The door opened and in walked Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber and Mike Newton. Angela takes her seat quickly next to Bella, seeming happy to get away from the chattering Jess. Jess throws her hands in the air as if to say 'ignore me then!' before turning and walking to her seat on the other side of the room. Mike made his way to Edwards row, sitting in the seat beside him.

"You better not be using her, Cullen" Mike whispered, low enough that none of the girls would hear.

"I'm not" Edward whispers back.

"Good, because if you hurt her, I'll kill you" he threatens.

Edward turned to look at the serious face on the other boy. "And I'd let you."

"Mañana todo el mundo" Sra. Ramires grins, entering the room. "Oh, no hay muchos de ustedes. ¿por qué está todo el mundo siempre llega tarde a esta clase? Voy a tener que decirle al Sr. Donington. ¿Es que no se escuchan en la cabeza, no hay esperanza."

"Señora, no hay pruebas de baloncesto este período. El béisbol es el próximo período, el fútbol fue el último periodo ..." Mike tells her.

"Eso puede ser Mike, pero que están destinados a pedirme permiso para salir" Sra. Ramires sits down behind her desk. "Edward, ¿dónde está tu hermana?"

"Rosalie no se encuentra bien, señora, ella se vino abajo con la gripe. ¿Puedo obtener su trabajo sin embargo? Además, dijo que yo digo "ir a por él, lo de ayer" si eso tiene algún sentido" Edward replies.

The teachers cheeks darken a little and she looks down at the desk. She had told Rosalie, her most trusted student, about a man who she had met at a café. Sra. Ramires got on brilliantly and truly liked him and they exchanged numbers. He asked her out and, not knowing what to do, she told Rosalie. Of course, Rosalie couldn't come to school today after thinking about how Sra. Ramires should reply but she made sure she got the message somehow.

No other student's turned up for the lesson, not even the girls who wouldn't be accepted onto the boys team. The small group of people that was there just ended up playing Spanish related games. Games that included: Spanish bingo, Spanish word snap and many more. Bella found it hard and was always the first one out in each of the games, though Jessica was right on her tail. It always came down to Angela and Edward, head to head in the finals of the game. Thanks to the two years he lived in Spain, he beat Angela quickly.

The bell rings, signalling the end of class and the beginning of the twenty minute break. Jessica quickly stands up, walking to Bella and Angela and starting to go into hyper talking mode. Edward watched as the walked out, Bella looking a little bored of Jessica's rambling. He left the Spanish classroom, heading down the hall and out to his car. Climbing into the car and turning on the radio, he pulled his phone from his pocket; revealing three texts.

**Alice Cullen: Make sure Bella comes over tonight.**

**Rosalie Hale: Did you tell Sra. Ramires?! She needs to know know today Edward, its important for her. **

**Mom: Hope schools okay sweetie, love you xx**

Mom is so embarrassing. Esme had always babied the teenagers, especially Edward and Emmett though. Emmett because he was the rowdy kid who liked to play jokes and pranks, meaning he had to be told off and kept an eye on. Edward... just because she can. Esme knew the others could handle themselves but just didn't want to believe that Edward could.

**Edward Cullen: Alice, calm down, she's coming over.**

**Edward Cullen: I told her, she blushed. Seriously though Rose, do you think she'll go for it?**

**Edward Cullen: Its fine, mom, I'll talk to you later.**

**Mom: And? xx**

**Edward Cullen: I love you too.**

**Mom: Good boy, get back to class xx**

Edward switched off the radio, putting the phone back in his pocket as he got back out of the car. Clicking the button to lock it, he made his way back to the school and towards gym. After getting changed, he made his way to the playing field, ready for a game of baseball.

Edward was sorted into the same team as both of his brothers. It would have been more interesting if they were split up. Every Saturday, the Cullen family would head to a field not far from the house and play a long few games of baseball. They'd been doing it since the kids were small, making them all good players. Together, their team was nearly impossible to beat. Everyone knew it.

Emmett stepped into position, read to bat. Jasper stood waiting to the side, sporting some tricks with the baseball bat and Edward just folded his arms and watched. Emmett could hit the ball the furtherest, making the opposite team run for the ball. Jasper had the best aim, he hit it to a place the other team wouldn't expect. Edward, Edward was the fastest. He hit the ball as hard as he could and then ran, not even looking to see how far the ball went. Due to his speed, he made it round easily.

Edward took his seat beside Bella in the last lesson of the day. Unlike yesterday, she wasn't reading a book and was instead writing in a small notebook. Looking over her shoulder, he realised she was writing a shopping list. Cheese, tomato, bread, milk, bacon – legend - , chicken. Nice. He watched her as she wrote, her chin resting on her left hand as she wrote with her right.

"How was gym?" Edward asked, watching her put the notebook away.

"Have you seen me in gym?!" Bella chuckles humourlessly. "I can't even walk in a straight line."

Mr Banner grabbed the whiteboard pen, walking towards the board and pulling the pens lid off. He quickly wrote the assessment on the board, obviously not wanting to teach much today. The assessment was to be completed over five lessons and would amount to ten percent of their final grade.

"Rock candy, seriously?" someone from the back of the room, Luke Mickelson, shouts.

"You'll need to create the sugar crystals and record their progress over the five days. You'll need to write a hypothesis and instructions, in your own words, of how to complete the experiment. Also, you'll need to write what went well, what could make it better, any anomalies, equipment and safety measures. Both members of the teams shall need their own copy of the written work" Mr Banner informs the class. "I suggest you work this the person next to you."

Bella lifted her head up as she saw people rushing around for paper, quickly sitting sitting with their partner and beginning the written side of the project. She turns to Edward. "I suggest we do the experiment first and collect the data as we go along. We could write the hypothesis at home or on the last day."

"Yeah, that's probably the easier way" He quickly agrees, nodding. "I'll get the glass jar, string and pencil; can you get the water boiling and the sugar?"

"Yep, no problem" Bella says, hopping off to get her equipment.

"I took some food coloring" Edward chuckled, putting the equipment he had got on the work surface.

"Rebel" she joked, laughing with him.

Once the water was boiled, Bella poured it into the jar, adding a tablespoon of sugar at a time to the water. She stirred it in until all three cups of sucrose sugar was completely mixed with the one cut of water. She also stirred in some blue food dye, making the mixture turn a beautiful blue. While she had been doing that, Edward had tied the string middle of the pencil; it looked like a miniature climbing rope. He settled the end of the string hung in the mixture but was stopped from falling completely in by the pencil sitting on the glass rim. They labelled their experiment with a name sticker before putting it beside the window.

Sitting down, they each got their notebooks and a pen out. Edward began on the list of equipment while Bella started with the hypothesis, which they had to think of. Ten minutes later, the bell rang and they packed their notebooks and pens away; standing up to leave the class. On their way to Edwards car, they stopped at Bella's locker so she could take her Spanish book out and put it in her bag.

Getting into the front passenger seat, Bella realised that she wouldn't be the only passenger in the car. As her and Edward sat, Emmett and Alice Cullen, along with Jasper Hale, got into the back of the car. Bella could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to awaken and flutter around, her nerves picking up due to her being around Edward's family.

"Edward, can you drop Jazz and I off in the middle of Forks?" Alice asks, her bell-like voice ringing out through the silent car.

"Sure" Edwards replies, putting the indicator on to turn left out of the school. "but I can't pick you up tonight, Bella and I have Spanish work to complete and a science project to work on."

"That's okay, I'll ring Emmett later" she tells him.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Emmett asks, but Bella could see him smiling in the rear-view mirror.

"See you later, Bella!" Alice sung as she got out of the car.

"Bye" Bella quickly called before the door closed.

She looked at Edward but he just kept his eyes ahead of him, a ghost of a smile on his lips. The ride was silent after Alice left with Jasper. Edward turned left, pulling into a long drive surrounded on either side by tall trees. After around three minutes, a beautiful house came into view and, having it been the first time seeing it, Bella gasped.

The house was large with mostly tall glass windows. Of course, there was some sandy wood to hold everything in place and keep it from falling to the ground in a pile of rouble. Edward swung the car into a large side building, a garage, which held a red BMW, two motor bikes and a Jeep. Metal draws lined one wall, filled with tools used to fix and build engines.

"You guys are into mechanics?" Bella asks, grabbing her bag and exiting the car.

"Just Rose" Edward replies.

"Wow! She should meet Jacob, they would get on like a house on fire" she smiles. "He loves cars."

"Who's Jacob?" Emmett asks, his eyebrows pulling down.

"My friend from La Push" she answers, running her finger along the stirring bars of one of the bikes. "Don't worry Emmett, he wouldn't go after your girl; he's just a kid."

"Good" Emmett nods, reassured. "Now, I'm going to go see Rosie, she's ill ya know."

"Come on" Edward says, smiling, taking Bella's hand and leading her into the house.

They entered into a small room with coats hanging up with a few pairs of shoes aligned a wall. The continued into a small hall which they walked down and turned into the kitchen which was adjoined to the living room. In the kitchen stood a motherly woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She chopped carrots, happily humming to herself. In the front room, a man could be seen by only the back of his blond head.

Edward coughed, gaining the pairs attention. "Mom, dad, this is Bella."

"Hi" Bella blushed, giving a small, shy wave.

"We knew something was up when he came home smiling yesterday!" Edwards mom says, grabbing Bella into a tight hug. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and that's Carlisle, his dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Cullen" Bella smiled politely.

"Please, call us Esme and Carlisle" Edward's father grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.

"We've got homework, we'll be in my room if you need us" Edward informs them.

"Wait!" Esme called, hurrying after them as they began to leave the room. "Are you staying for dinner, Bella dear?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude" Bella replied at the same time Edward said "Yes."

"Oh! Its so good to have a guest" Esme nearly sang, turning back to the kitchen to continue her cooking.

Edward led Bella up stairs, down the hall and to his secluded bedroom. The room was made up of two large window-walls; one facing the forest and one facing a river with the forest behind that. The other two walls were a very light brown which fades to white at the edges. A double bed sat on the wall opposite the river window, giving a beautiful view of where the sun would soon be setting. There was a glass table beside it with a stylish lamp on. Against the river window was a beautiful wooden desk with a lamp, laptop, three books and a black phone stereo. Sitting in front of the forest window on a stand, is a beautiful acoustic guitar. On the wall which holds the door is two posters, one for The Beatles '_Yellow Submarine_' and one for The Who.

"Your place is awesome" Bella compliments, strumming her finger across the guitar cords.

"Thanks" Edward replied, throwing his bag onto the bed and placing a notebook on the desk. "Now, I've got a test for you." he smiled, pulling the desk chair out for her.

"I'm actually a little scared" she admitted, taking her seat. "I'm terrible at Spanish."

"That's why I'm here" Edward assured her. "Take the test and we'll know where to work from."

As Bella began her 'test', Edward picked up the guitar and sat on the bed with it. He strummed his fingers across the strings, testing the sound. After tuning them a little, he started to play. Francesco Tarrega's Capricho Arabe fills the room, distracting Bella form the test she was meant to be completing. She kept on being distracted, kept on listening to Edward play instead of doing the Spanish work.

Bella bit her lip, shaking her head of the images of his fingers stroking the strings of the guitar. Fighting hard for concentration, she finished the test just as the music stopped. Taking the notebook in one hand, she got up and walked to stand in front of Edward.

"Finished" she said, holding it against her chest.

Edward looked into her eyes, then at her chest and then back into her eyes. Eyes still on her, he took the notebook from her, his fingers grazing her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat from the touch as he lowered his eyes, her heart beating a mile a minute. His eyes scanned over the work, marking it in his head.

"You got half of them right" he assures her. He grabs a fistful of her shirt, pulling her closer. "How about a congratulations kiss?"

He pulled her closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Edward out the guitar and notebook to the side, moving Bella so she sat on his lap. Her hands flew to the back of his neck, fingers twisting into his bronze hair. He laid back onto the bed, his hands still on her hips; under the shirt. Feeling brave, Bella run her tongue along his bottom lip before forcing entrance. They fought for dominance for a few seconds but he soon surrendered, controlling Bella was _hot_!

She moved her lips from him, trailing kisses down his neck. She sucked at the place where his neck met his shoulder; swirling her tongue around on the skin. He moans her name, pulling at her shirt and getting it over her head. He rolled them over, hovering above her as he stroked the hair from her face and kissed her. He trailed kisses down her throat and over her chest.

He swirled his tongue on the skin of her breast, making her give a low moan and tug at his hair. He pulled the left cup of bra down, kissing to the nipple before taking it in his mouth. He sucked at it, nibbled, licked. Being the innocent girl she was, Bella had never felt such need fill her. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she bucked her hips against him; causing him to moan as well.

"Hey Bella, so I – oh my god! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Alice, who had just entered the bedroom, quickly turned away; facing towards the hall. "You guys should really get... wait, never mind. Anyway, Bella, I spoke to your dad and he said you could sleep over – which I can see will be no problem for you – and don't worry about clothes; I went shopping! You can borrow one of Edward's tops to sleep in."

With her little speech over, Alice walked out the bedroom, closing the door after herself without turning around. Edward and Bella stared after her, Edward shocked and Bella completely embarrassed. She pushed Edward off, quickly fixing her bra and pulling her top on. Bella was meant to be staying here when _that_ just happened? Its going to be so awkward...

* * *

_I used google for the Spanish, sorry if its wrong. _

_Basically, Mrs Ramires asks where Rosalie is and Edward tells her that she's ill. He also tells her that Rosalie told him to say to her 'go for it' . that's all :)_

_Review you sexy beasts ;) _


End file.
